


Distant Sun

by Basched



Series: Reflection [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor remembers. </p>
<p>Distant Sun - Lacuna Coil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in my new series of drabbles which will cover various fandoms and be inspired by music from my ipod. 
> 
> This is basically me having fun with my music and my favourite fandoms. While not all of the drabbles have the same meaning as the songs, they are inspired by them (title or the music) 
> 
> Hope you like.

How many years had gone by? 

Thousands? Millions?

Midgard had changed but he had not. 

Now as he stood upon the mountain, the wind biting at his skin and tearing at his hair, Thor could feel his presence. He could feel him inside of himself and feel the warmth of his hand in his even though he was long dead.

Steve was still a part of him. 

Thor would live on for many more years, he would know the comfort of others, but he would never ever forget Steve. 

Even when the distant sun died, Captain America would live on.


End file.
